


Kamisama please grant my wish!

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Can't believe I wrote this lmao, F/M, Mai?, Oh kami..., Yandere Naru!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai finds a magic wish granting lamp...oh kami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamisama please grant my wish!

Mai found a strange box shipped to SPR, it had no return address nor postage of any sort. She was suspicious at first but she didn't sense anything bad at all. So, she peeled open the brown cardboard box and to her shock a rather odd looking Aladin type lamp was nestled into the box. It had a small note attached. "Rub me and wish!" the note read. Mai knew this was an obvious trap but she rubbed it and made the most ridiculous wish she could think of. "I wish Naru would fall in love with me." There was a loud laugh, then nothing she had fallen over lost in dreams.  
Mai awoke sometime later, and Naru stood over her. Mai looked closer and noticed her new surroundings! She was in a cage in what looked like Naru's office. Naru was smiling calmly. "Hello Mai, I love you.~" His voice held a sing-song quality that made Mai's skin prickle with disgust. Where was her calm, arrogant prince? Naru tapped his foot. "You might have run away so I put you in the cage, that and so you wouldn't hurt yourself don't you like it Mai? Or, was I wrong? Oh, if you're worried about Lin walking in I wouldn't!" Naru gestured to the bloodied shirt he was wearing. "I got rid of everyone just for you! I love you oh so much Mai." He held a needle in his hand, pressing it into Mai's arm. As Mai's eyes grew dark Naru was heard laughing. "Now you'll always be mine, you'll be my own...little...doll."


End file.
